The Beautiful Realization
by crypticdragons
Summary: Two humans, enimies or friends? Whatever the case, they realize it's something more... My first Rukato fic! Please, R&R! n.n
1. A Lasting Impression

My first basically Rukato fic. Go easy, please?

Meanings:

---------------------------------------------- It means switching scenes/times

_I'm thinking!_ – Thinking

"I'm speaking!" – Speaking

**Chapter 1: A Lasting Impression**

A little loving friendship never hurt anything, right? Well, in just a short while, you'll find the answer to that.

**Flashback**

"**Just stay away from me! I can take care of this on my own; I don't need any help from someone like you! I can't believe you're even asking, I mean, Renamon and I fight together. It's not like anybody cares for me, so why should I care about anybody else?"**

**End Flashback**

"It's not like anybody cares for me, so why should I care about anybody else?" Takato mumbled to himself in confusion. "Takato?" Guilmon asked, "Are you okay? Is it about last night still?"

"Yeah, boy, I'm okay. I just don't understand why she would say that… how can somebody be that angry?" The boy questioned the dinosaur type digimon, who of course probably wouldn't know, while lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. "I just don't get it…"

"Well, I'm not sure Takatomon. I wish I could answer it for you." Guilmon sighed. "Why don't you ask Renamon?"

Takato jumped up that instant. "Guilmon, that's a great idea! Renamon is a lot more relaxed and friendly, I think, than Rika is. And, though Rika doesn't want her around sometimes, she's near her a lot more than we are. We're bound to get something out of Renamon… she's got to know why Rika's like that."

"So you're going to talk to her?" The digimon questioned. "Yeah, I am boy. I'll be back later… let's see, it's Saturday, and 10:24 now. Renamon has got to be outside somewhere. Thanks so much Guilmon!" Takato said, while rushing out of his house quickly, to try and find the digimon.

But, while running out so fast, he didn't realize his mother was downstairs. "Takato! What are you doing?" His mother asked.

"Uh… mom, I've got to go somewhere. For school, you know."

"You have to go now?"

"Yeah, better starting it early than never, right?"

"I guess so…." His mother sighed, and just went back to doing what she was doing.

Takato had a sigh of relief, too. "That was close… I need to be more careful." He whispered to himself.

"Don't you think you went a little over the top on Takato yesterday?" Renamon questioned inquisitively towards Rika.

Rika just glared at her. "You saw the look in his eyes just like I did. I could totally tell he was joking. I mean, Renamon, think about it, who really wants to help me besides you?"

Renamon just stared at the ground for a moment. "Rika, he wasn't joking, and yes, I did see the look in his eyes just like you did. But you missed something. Takato has emotions, and he's a really nice boy. Why don't you just give him a chance of being your friend?"

"And again, Renamon, you're my only friend now and my only friend ever. I don't need anybody."

"So, you have no emotions towards last night at all, and feel that you weren't too harsh on him?"

**Flashback**

"**Rika, I can help you if you'd just give me a chance, please! You can't do this on your own forever! We could become a team, you, Henry and I. To beat all these evil digimon coming in, we need to gather our strengths as one, and we need to become one! None of us has the power to defeat them on their own!" Takato cried at her, while trying to convince her.**

"**But Takato, that's where you're wrong. I have been fine up until now, and I always will be. I don't need any help from you, okay, got it? I'm fine on my own!"**

**End Flashback**

"Well, now that I think about it… he didn't seem to be-" But Rika snapped out of even thinking that then, "Wait, no, he even said 'you can't do this on your own forever' and, 'none of us has the power to defeat them on their own'. Renamon. He was calling me WEAK!"

Renamon just sighed, again, because of Rika. "You just don't understand. He wasn't calling you weak at all; he just didn't want you to feel like you had to fight the battle on your own."

"Yeah right." Rika just mumbled aggressively towards her. "I'm going out." The girl stammered as she walked out the door.

Renamon just nodded her head. "So am I Rika, so am I." And she just teleported herself to the park.

_Hmm… _Takato thought to himself, _if I was an overly large yellow fox, where would I go? To the park!_

Takato just kept heading off towards the park. _I haven't seen Henry or Terriermon all day; I wonder where they've been. Oh, I can see the park from here!_

When he finally got to the park, he actually saw no one there. _That's weird… _thought Takato. _There are usually lots of people at the park, especially on Saturdays!_

"Takato…" called a voice from behind him.

The boy turned around fast, because though he was looking for Renamon, he didn't think at all about their being digimon for him to fight!

"Renamon?" Takato questioned. "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me, who else is it? Terriermon in a suit on stilts?"

"Wow, you have a funny side?" Takato laughed.

"Ha-ha… anyway, I just wanted to apologize for the way Rika acted last night. I think it was very uncalled for. She's just been acting stranger and stranger over the past couple of weeks, and I'm not sure why."

Takato was looking at her, while she was looking towards the ground. "I know, I find it weird too, even though Rika's usually dark anyway. It's been different. Renamon, should we talk somewhere not in broad daylight? I mean, people can see you!"

Renamon just looked around. "There's no one here, but yeah, I guess that's a good idea."

"Let's go to where Guilmon usually is. I snuck him into my house last night, because I was really close to being late at home again… luckily though, my parents were asleep. Hopefully Guilmon's not into too much trouble."

"Okay, here we are." Takato said to the digimon. "Now let's really talk."

"I'm just not sure what to say. If Rika finds out I'm speaking to you, she'll get really angry with me."

"But, I thought we were becoming friends, and at one point, I thought we might have even _been_ friends… but I guess I was wrong…"

Renamon was looking around, when suddenly she heard something. "Renamon!" called Rika.

"Sorry Takato, I have to go!" Renamon said, as she quickly teleported out of there.

"Bye, I guess…" Takato whispered with a frown. "Well, I'll just try and talk to Rika then."

As he started leaving the cave, he heard a little voice from behind him. "Pepper breath!"

"An Agumon!" Takato shouted, as he got blasted out the entrance of the area. "Rika!"

Rika heard Takato's voice, and came running over, "Renamon, a digimon!" She called out for her partner.

"Look, Takato, it's not like I'm here for you, bu-" The girl said, while noticing Takato's lifeless body. "Takato? Renamon, he's not moving!"

"He's knocked out, I believe, Rika. Rika, help him so I can get this digimon! This'll be easy though, an Agumon. Diamond Storm!" Renamon shouted, as she started collecting data from the newly fallen digimon.

"Takato? Takato! Wake up!" Rika cried while trying to get him awake, with her eyes closed hoping he would move. "Takato, I've realized I was wrong, about last night." Takato started waking up, but Rika didn't realize it, "I don't know If you can hear me, but well, I went out on a walk to think about what I've said, and that's why I was calling for Renamon, to admit I was wrong!"

"Really?" He wondered, "Takato!" Rika said, while backing up. "I… I've got to go. Come on Renamon." And she started to leave, embarrassed.

"Wait, Rika! Please I really want to talk to you." Takato stared at her, while she just turned around and didn't speak. There was an awkward silence for a little while, but it was enough time for Takato to realize something. He never truly realized how beautiful she was, but even if he did, he questioned how something so beautiful could be so angry. "

That time also gave Rika enough time to notice something about Takato. She noticed that he had the appearance of someone very sincere and honest. She never noticed that about him before, and there was something she liked about him, but something she couldn't explain. These feelings she's never felt before… and what does Rika do when she feels something she doesn't know? She runs.

"Takato… again, I've got to go." She said, as she started running off.

But he, he didn't move. Or very well translate what just happened, he just stared, and wondered.

Renamon then appeared behind Takato, but he didn't notice it, because he was still in a daze.

"Takato…" The digimon started, "I saw the look in her eyes. And, I've known Rika for a very long time, and what you just did… you've given her something that she doesn't know how to take in. Just by her looking at you."

Takato tried to turn around, and to comprehend what she was saying as well. But, it just felt useless. Finally he gathered up the strength and came out of his daze. "Renamon…" He just looked up at her, "I've got to go." And he just went to the place of a great interest to him, where he'd play the digimon card game.

And as he started walking away too, Renamon just mumbled under her breath, "It looks like Rika has also given the boy something that he doesn't know how to take it, or explain."

Back at Rika's house, Rika was home alone. Her grandmother was gone shopping, and her mother, like usual, wasn't around.

_I don't understand, what was that? Why did I even stay there that long? And… what was it about him?_ For the next few minutes, which seemed like hours, she just threw question upon question all over herself.

"Just one minute…" She whispered to herself, "He… he wasn't kidding around. He was sincere about what he was saying, and he did really want to help, and now, I've got to apologize. Oh man, am I sorry Takato. I'm very, very sorry..." She wanted to go and tell him, but she was afraid.

"After that awkward silence? Yeah, that would be nice, it'll be even more awkward to talk to him now…" She just mumbled on and on. The tamer looked over at the clock, "12:51? Wow, time passes by fast…" But by the time she looked at the clock, Renamon came back.

_For a long time, Rika, I've been waiting outside for you. I heard what you were mumbling, but I couldn't have entered. This is one thing I know not to interfere on. Go on, Rika, go on._

Renamon teleported in, looked at Rika and then just looked outside, in a way of telling her to go without speaking.

_Rika, you know you want to. I know you want to. But Takato, I'm not sure about him. I hope he'll be there._

"Duh, I'm gonna go, Renamon… It's not like it's a big deal or anything…" Lied Rika.

Rika just ran out the door, "Look, I'm going, okay?" And Renamon just gazed at her. But, Rika felt a little different after that moment with Takato, so she ended up flashing Renamon a slight smile before she left. _Thanks Renamon, for everything…._

At the Matsuki's, it appeared nobody was home. "Great, all this way for nothi-" But then somebody answered the door. It was Takato's father. "Hello?" Rika started to studder, but eventually got it out, "Um, i-is Takato home?" But the father replied with, "No, Takato isn't home at this time, he hasn't been out since he left this morning." Rika just said okay and then left.

_That's strange…_ she thought. _I thought he'd go back home after the "incident" at the park._

"Maybe I could try the park anyway," She mumbled as she headed on over to the park.

When she got there, she did notice Takato. He was just sitting on his usual spot he would go to play the digimon card game with Kazu and Kenta.

Rika just snuck up on Takato, and when speaking, kind of scared him, "Takato?"

"Ah!" Takato jumped, when she said that. "Rika?" Takato was organizing his cards, and when he jumped, most of them fell down.

Rika giggled, "Okay, goggle boy, I just… well… here let me help you first."

_Help? From Rika?_ Takato was confused at this behavior from her, but was glad she did it, and so he smiled.

After all the cards were picked up, Rika finished telling him what she was meaning to tell him.

"I'm really, really sorry Takato… I shouldn't have acted that way. I just… I just thought that…"

Rika was looking down, and Takato could tell she was having real trouble finishing it. "It's okay, I understand. Well, kinda."

And then she just spit it out really fast, "I just thought that you weren't sincere about what you said, and that you were joking about it the whole time."

"Well, I kind of wasn't… but that's okay, it's a typical misunderstanding."

"No, Takato, it's not okay. I just thought nobody really cared about me… and then you came along… and I've just been really treating people like crap and…" That she was just saying a lot at once, but saying that about Takato made him start blushing, but she didn't realize it.

"And after today… a lot's happened today… I just look at you differently. I don't know why, it's just something about you is different from other people." Like usual, she was looking at the ground while saying that too, because, though this was unusual, she felt stupid saying it.

Takato just continued to look at her in utter amazement, because he has never witnessed this side of her before! _Rika does have a nice side! Well, kinda!_

"And you know what, Rika?" Takato started with a smile, while Rika started looking up, "It's done the same for me, too. It's just because well," Takato started putting his hand behind his head and getting nervous, so he just sat back down to the wall of the park item he was in, "I never realized you could be so nice, not to say that in a mean way, and sensitive, and beautiful, and…"

Rika was really shocked about him saying that. "Did I say beautiful? I meant brutally honest!" Takato had that slip, and that was really a bad slip for him.

That made Rika start blushing, and she didn't really know what to say. Run away this time? Nah, she decided to try something new, and face her feelings rather than run from her emotions. "Thanks, Takato."

"And, I don't usually slip, but I'd better just say it now before I regret it later. Earlier, today, I noticed something about you, but it was strange. I can't explain what it was, but it was something really good, something that not everybody has. I know I saw sincerity and honesty when I looked into your eyes, but there was something else."

"That's funny, because I saw the same thing in you." Takato said, while looking down. "I know, this is kind of awkward. Maybe even more awkward than earlier, but, well, thanks for saying that Rika. It means a lot. And I know this is really strange, too, but, I think I know what that emotion, that we both felt, was."

Rika arose fast, "Really, what? I really want to know, because I've never felt it before, or if I have, it was never that strong. Fear? Happiness? Embarrassment?"

Takato laughed, "No, not any of those… well, maybe those mixed together. I think… I think… I think…"

"Yeah! Spit it out goggle head!" Rika shouted.

Takato coughed, "We both liked each other at that moment." And he coughed again.

Rika just stopped and laid back. "You know…" She said, while looking into his eyes, "I think you're right, we both actually liked each other as friends then!"

Takato just laughed again, "What's so funny?" Rika asked curiously.

Takato just put his hand behind his head again, and said, "Well, I didn't mean that kind of like…"

She just stared at him. "You're kidding?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

The girl just looked around, while lying, "Yes." But she couldn't help but laugh too. "Unfortunately, I think you're right… because I haven't ever felt that before…"

Takato just watched her as she just stared off into space again, not making any eye to eye contact. "You don't need to like me if you don't want to, I mean, I'd understand… but I'm not going to lie, because I do think you are beautiful."

That snapped her out of it, and he just scooted closer to her, and said, "I'm serious."

"Thanks Takato," Rika said, while this time she's putting her hand behind her head. "You're not that bad looking yourself, even for a goggle head."

That made them both laugh, and they both just kept on talking and talking for hours on end.

"Oh no, any idea what time it is!" Rika asked, "It's getting really late, it's dark outside already."

"It's 8:14" Takato answered for her. "It's been really nice talking to you Rika. And my parents are probably going to kill me for not being home since this morning…"

So, they both wandered out of where they had been, and under the street lights they told each other good bye. But Takato, he came up closer to Rika and actually gave her a hug. (What courage he definitely has in here, huh? xD)

And Rika returned his hug, with a small kiss. "Thanks so much Takato… for some reason, I haven't felt so angry today. I think it's because I was around you. There's something about goggle heads."

And they both just wandered off into the night, waving good bye to each other until they were both out of sight.


	2. I Never Knew You

Remember, this is my first Rukato fic… well, it was, nn; Now it's my second chapter! Please, R&R! Again, I don't own digimon. Wish I did. But I don't. TT

Meanings:

---------------------------------------------- It means switching scenes/times

_I'm thinking!_ – Thinking

"I'm speaking!" – Speaking

**Chapter 2: I Never Knew You**

When Takato came in, his parents were watching the television, and it was 9:02. "It's past nine! Oh no! Maybe if I just come in very qui-"

"Takato! Where have you been all day?" Screamed his mother.

"I told you, mom… doing school stuff. Really tough project, and I'm really tired. Got it done, finally, though." The boy lied, but his mother could tell when he was lying, but he did look tired, she thought, so she just let him go up to his room so she'd question him in the morning.

Since Takato was so late, he wasn't able to sneak Guilmon back to his "home", so Takato thought, _I'll just have to wait until they're asleep to do anything like that_.

When Takato got up to his room, Guilmon was asleep already, so Takato just awaited for his parents to do the same.

They didn't fall asleep very easily, though, they stayed up, and as they did, Takato did. But they didn't realize it, because Takato was up in his room, waiting for them to shut the television off. "I wonder what they're watching so great… maybe Inuyasha! No… parents don't like Inuyasha." Takato sighed, _fall asleep…_ he thought optimistically, _fall asleep…_ But eventually, he just fell asleep.

That night, Rika just couldn't escape Takato's mind, though… just like he had done before with Jeri. But, with Rika it was a different kind of mind power, than it had been with Jeri.

She was even in his dreams, too. He dreamt about taking Guilmon back with Rika along, and with Renamon following. Could you believe it? He even dreamt of Renamon playing with Guilmon! Calumon jumped on top of Guilmon's head in the prophetic dream, and said, "Play, play! Fun, fun!"

The dream seemed to go on for hours on end, and it made Takato very happy when he finally awoke. But, when he awoke, Guilmon wasn't there. He found his window to be opened when he was up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He ran out side in his pajamas, and looked around outside for where Guilmon was. "Guilmon!" He shouted, when he finally found him near a back alley. "I'm really sorry Takatomon. I… had to use the bathroom. Yesterday you left really early and never came back! I did this yesterday, too, but it was really hard in the day time to have people not see me. And I'm really hungry Takatomon."

He sighed, because he'd completely forgotten about that. "Oh, boy, I'm so sorry! I forgot about you getting something to eat, here, I'll go and grab something now. Then, I gotta get dressed, and we… I mean, I gotta take you back to the park."

Guilmon just turned his head to the side, "We?" he questioned.

"I said I meant me…" The boy grumbled, as he started going back to the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he got back into the house, neither of his parents was up. _Thank goodness…_ thought the boy.

He grabbed some food and took it back outside to Guilmon, but then he ran back inside. _He'd kill me if I forgot the peanut butter._

He grabbed some peanut butter, too, and ran back outside to feed his digimon. Once fed, he ran back in, once again, to get dressed. He went up to his room, and got dressed, and he was doing it really quickly… for Guilmon needs to get back, before anybody sees him!

"Okay boy, I'm back. Now, let's go." Takato said, as they marched off to the park.

"We'll be lucky if nobody sees me, Takatomon, because there are people walking around. Hey, maybe if you pretend I'm a giant teddy bear and carry me on your ba-" Guilmon started to giggle.

"No thanks, Guilmon. I think people would be suspicious."

"Just a thought. Oh look, Takatomon, look who it is!"

Takato turned around really fast, hoping it would be Rika… but it wasn't. It was Calumon.

"Hi Takato, hi Guilmon!" The cheerful digimon cried.

The boy signed, "Hello Calumon…"

"Hello Calumon! Want to play?"

"Oh no you don't, first we gotta get you back, and then you play." Takato ordered.

"Aawww…" Calumon sighed, "Okay. Let's go!"

On their way to the park, they've noticed a lot of people wandering by, but nobody that Takato knew. "I wonder where all my friends are. Kazu's not here, Kenta's not here, Henry's just gone off the face of the earth, or something, and Rika's not-"

"Rika?" Calumon questioned.

"She's your friend?" Guilmon added on.

"Well, we kinda ran into each other last night…" Takato said, while blushing with a smile on his face, "And yes, I think we are friends now."

"Yay!" Cheered both of the digimon.

"Oh look," Started Calumon, "Here she comes now."

And Takato turned around, with a big smile on his face to notice… no one was there. "Calumon!"

But the digimon just started laughing, "I'm sorry Takato, I had to make you look. Nobody else ever does."

"Takato?" Cried a voice from a far, "Is that you?"

He did perch up again, this time, to turn around to notice it was Rika. She started sarcastically laughing, "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing…" Takato stammered. "I made Takato look!" Calumon stated clueless.

"I see…" Rika giggled.

"So, Takato, how have you been?"

Guilmon and Calumon just turned to each other, and with a confused face wanted to say something, but didn't. But, they basically thought the same thing. _Why's she being so nice all of the sudden…?_

"I've been okay, you? I'm taking Guilmon back to the park, want to come?" The goggle boy asked.

"I've been fine, and sure, why not?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not far away, Renamon was watching them both from the top of a building. _He has no idea how much of a change he's made in her, just by trying to be sincere about being her friend. Talking to her last night could have made up for almost every time she's missed out on talking to someone before… Last night all she could talk about was him, and I really wish he knew this. I'd tell him, but again, I do not wish to interfere… But he should know… and so, I shall ask Rika to tell him._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

So, with the idea of that in mind, Renamon teleported over to where they both were. "Hello, Rika. Hello, Takato. Rika, can I have a word with you?"

"In a moment, Renamon." Rika said happily.

"Rika." The digimon said seriously.

"Fine, hold on a minute, Takato." And Renamon teleported Rika to where she was before, and told her of what she wanted and felt she needed to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He doesn't realize he's made you feel this way, and that he's made this much of a change in you. Rika, I'm not telling you to say that, but to just say I don't know… thanks for giving you a chance to be a friend?" The digimon said that without trying to get her temper going.

Rika just looked back over at Takato, "I really do like him Renamon, but I don't want to say that. Why don't you just do it?"

"Because, I know when it comes to friendship it is my responsibility. But, this shouldn't be interfered without anybody other than you and him."

The smile cleared her face, and for a moment she went back to her normal self. "Renamon, why do you think I even care about this? If you don't want to offer your help, fine."

_I used to get yelled at for trying to help. Now I get yelled at for refusing to help,_ thought the digimon, with a sigh.

"Just, can we go back now, please? Oh, wait, I have a better idea. You can teleport Guilmon back to the park, so that nobody sees him. How about that? It'll be easier on him. Besides, maybe I'll be able to say something that you just said… maybe… I'll think about it."

"Okay, Rika, if you want." And she teleported them both back to Takato.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Takato, how about I teleport Guilmon to the park so it'll make it easier that no one will see him?. Less strain on you both, as well."

"So we can play!" Cried the white and purple digimon, Calumon.

"Yes, so you can play, I guess you're coming too."

Takato nodded his head in agreement, because he, as well, wanted to speak to Rika alone; So Renamon teleported all three to the park, Guilmon, Calumon, and herself.

Takato put his hand behind his head and he started getting a bit nervous, "So… Rika… have a nice talk with Renamon?"

Rika just went over to a nearby bench to sit down, which was only about 5 feet away. "I guess so. She was just saying some weird things, and saying stuff about what I should tell you or whatever. Weird stuff like that."

"Yeah… weird… hmm…" Takato tried not to, but he couldn't help his curiosity from asking, "Tell me what?"

Rika just stared over at him, "Well, it's nothing important. She just said that I should tell you that you've changed me, or something, and I should thank you for giving me the chance of being your friend. Just… stuff like that."

Takato just came over and sat on the bench too, not exactly next to her, because they were both at opposite sides, now facing back to back.

"Giving you a chance of being my friend? That makes me sound like a God or something," Takato laughed, "It's not a problem really, it's nothing big."

Still not looking at Takato, now, though wanting badly too, she just spoke softly, "But I think she was right. And yeah, I do think it was something big."

That shocked Takato a bit, and he turned around, but noticed Rika wasn't facing him, but he just stayed that way so he wouldn't miss a word.

"I want to thank you, again, Takato. I don't… I don't think I've really ever had another friend. Ever."

"Not one friend? But, I've had a bunch of friends before, and they're really easy to make and-"

"For you," She cut him off, "It's easy for you because you're really nice and sensitive. I don't think you hide your feelings, but while me on the other hand; I'm about the exact opposite. You and I are like Yin and Yang. I'm a girl, grumpy, and rude. You're a boy, caring, and polite. There are not enough words to describe the difference between us." She still didn't turn around, but she was having a really hard time saying all those words without crying. We all know Rika probably wouldn't want to show her tears.

Takato, though, he could tell. "You probably can sense the feelings of others than, too." Rika also stated. "Well," Started Takato, "You can describe things really well. And it looks like you have a trait not a lot of people have. Not many people can describe things that well, and it looks like, though you may not be able to tell the feelings and emotions of others, you still can tell who a person is just by being with them for a little while. At least… that's what I think about you when you're with me."

Rika turned around to look at Takato, who looked at her with a sympathetic smile. She didn't smile at him, but she was watching his smile.

"But I think you are right, though, about the Yin and Yang thing. Yang without Yin creates an imbalance… and it cannot survive without it. Yin without Yang also does the same thing. They need each other for survival."

Just then, Renamon teleported back. "Well, Calumon's got paint all over him, and Guilmon has the wings of a butterfly."

"What!" They both screamed.

"Calumon's quite an artist, but don't mess with a man and his paint. He gets angry if you take it. No, I didn't. Calumon did."

They both laughed at that one, and Rika just nodded with Takato's last reply.

"But, there is one question I've been meaning to ask you. How come you were always angry all the time?" Takato wondered, trying not to seem offensive.

"I… I'm not sure… I think, it might have been because I thought that screaming and yelling gave me strength, and didn't let me feel much pain. It helped me get out my anger, and I don't even know why I had it, really. I just… did."

"But… how could something so beautiful be so angry?" Takato's thoughts slipped into words…

Renamon was just standing in front of them, as though she wasn't even there, and she watched as Rika trembled. "Takato… don't… I'm not-"

"You are. I said it already, basically on accident, like usual. But you're really too modest Rika... give yourself some credit. I know when it came to Taming digimon, there you had not a problem giving yourself credit. But when it comes to other things… you seem to feel you have no credit in them."

"He's right," Renamon said, while shocking her more. "You are way too modest, and you are very beautiful. Don't let your modesty get the best of you with Takato."

"With me?" Takato questioned the life sized digimon.

"Takato… she is very modest with you, and she seems to be unsure of herself with you. And I know why."

Rika just looked up, in wonder, wanting to ask but not. So Takato did. "Why?"

"Because she feels something with you." Answered the digimon, "Around other people, she feels like she doesn't need any emotions. That's why she was always so angry; she didn't need to feel emotions. But with you, she starts to feel emotions again. Just like she had when her father was still around…"

"Renamon…" Rika looked up at her, with a tear starting to form, but she still felt she was too strong to cry.

"Rika, it's okay now." Renamon stated as she looked over at Takato, "He's here now." And she teleported away.

When she teleported away, Rika finally turned around to Takato, and said, "She's right, you know. Renamon has a great way of figuring things out that a lot of other people don't understand. I guess that's her special trait. It all makes sense now. I never wanted to feel emotions, so I would never hurt. I didn't have a conscience about hurting people, either, so I could do it as much as I wanted. I could understand if you don't want to be my friend, Takato… I am a jerk, and I don't deserve any friends. That's another thing I would constantly question, but rarely answer."

"True about Renamon, Rika… and I think she was right. But, no, you were wrong about a part in your story. You were a jerk. Or, no, better yet, I'm wrong there too… I'm sorry Rika… You weren't a jerk, you were just confused. And I don't want to stop being your friend. Honestly…" He started blushing, and he turned away, "I wanted to be something more."

"Takato…"

"If not I completely understand, sorry for asking, I don't want to upset you anymore than you might be you know… and well-"

Rika got up and rushed over and hugged him very quickly, cutting him off yet again, and she started crying. "I don't care if anybody thinks I'm a baby by crying, I don't want to hold it in anymore."

"Rika…" Takato mumbled, while holding on to her. "It's okay."

"So…" Takato coughed, "Is that a yes?" And he coughed again.

"Of course." Rika said, while crying more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renamon, though, instead of teleporting back to the park, just teleported back to the building where she was once before, and so she saw the whole thing. _I hope she'll be okay, _she thought. _This is a lot of emotions at once… it can either be very good for her, or very confusing to her. Either way… I know it'll be good to her at least a little… she needs this._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

A rumbling sound occurred, and the earth starting shaking as things such as small trees started falling to the ground.

"Do you see what I see?" Rika asked Takato.

"Unfortunately, yes! Oh no… do you think it's a digimon?"

"… Digmon, the Drill of Power! Gold Rush!" ((He digivolved))

"I'll take that as a yes." Takato said, while Rika started whipping the tears from her eyes, and they both started to giggle.

"Renamon!" Rika screamed, "You rang?" Renamon asked, though she could have just teleported anytime beforehand because she saw them from where she was. "Go get Guilmon and Calumon!" Renamon nodded, "I'm on it," She said, as she teleported away.

And within an instant she was back, "Guilmon… you're heavy." Renamon taunted. A sweat drop appeared on Guilmon, "Thanks a lot. You weren't even carrying me!"

"Guys, this is no time to be fighting!" Takato shouted at them. "Where's Calumon?"

"Over here!" A little voice cried. "Calumon…" Rika looked up, "How'd you get on my head?"

"I dunno."

"Well," Rika said while looking at Takato, "Let's do this thing."

Rika reached into her pocket, but to her surprise, she forgot her cards! "Oh no, Takato, I don't have my cards with me!"

And Takato forgot his as well. "I don't have mine either!" And an evil voice giggled from behind. "Perfect… Gold Rush!" Shouted the Digmon.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon screamed, as she defended the humans from the attack. "Go, run you two! Grab your cards!"

"Rika, in the park! I have some of my cards in the park!" Takato said to her, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" And they ran off to the park, but Calumon jumped off to stay with the other digimon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finally arrived, the park was overrun with digimon. With Frigimon, Etemon, Garurumon, Wizardmon, Ikkakumon… many, many digimon. "Oh no…" They both mumbled. "What are we going to do? I haven't seen Henry around, so that's no help, I don't have my cards, and neither do you. I have to get over there…" Takato said to the girl, with his usual serious better-not-mess-with-me face.

"I'll distract them." Rika said to him, "Rika, no, you're not doing that; that's crazy! It's no use without your cards and Renamon!"

Rika just turned to him and said, "Takato… it's the least I can do. I'm not backing down now, you… you've made me feel emotions I haven't felt for years. I'm doing this for you."

"If you really want to do something for me, you'd stay here!" Takato shouted, as he gave her a kiss, but not realizing what he was doing. Both of them remained still for about 10 seconds. "I'm… I'm sorry Rika. Stay here." Takato said, as he ran off to grab his cards inside the playing area.

And so, Rika did, momentarily. _Takato… I really don't want to stay here. I really, really don't. Pssh if he thinks I'll stay here for more than 5 seconds, he's the crazy one.  
_

Rika started following Takato, when she noticed something that he hadn't… one of the digimon noticed him! An Ikkakumon! Rika raced over to Takato, and as the digimon was screaming, "Harpoon Torpedo!" She dived at Takato knocking him down, just barely saving her own life.

"Takato, RUN!" She screamed at him, "Rika, I told you to stay-" She was starting to get angry with him, "Just run, goggle head! Before it's too late!" And he got up and started to run when he noticed Rika was still behind.

"Rika!" He started running back, and when he finally reached her, she still wasn't moving. He grabbed her hand and tried to make her move, but she wouldn't. "Rika, come on!"

"No, Takato. Both of us won't make it, only one of us will… and… that will be you."

"That's crazy, now just move!" He tried to force her, but it was no use. For a girl, she was stronger than he was… but he knew that already.

"A lot of spirit you have Takato."

"Harpoon Torpe-" The digimon was cut off, "Diamond Storm!" A voice called out from the sky.

"Renamon!" The two humans shouted, as the digimon yet again saved their lives. "Run, Takato, run!" Renamon shouted. "Rika, go with him!"

Both of the humans ran, and ran, until finally they made it. "Finally…" Takato sighed. He told Rika to choose her cards; because since he didn't have Guilmon it'd be no use to him. And so she did.

As they were coming out, another Ikkakumon noticed them, and shouted, "Harpoon Torpedo!"

But Rika was just as quick as he was… "Digi-modify!" She shouted, "Hyper-speed activate!"

And Renamon raced over and grabbed both Rika and Takato. "Go to Guilmon, Takato. Now." Renamon said, and Rika nodded. "Go goggle head. But, in case we don't make it out of here alive… I guess… oh what the heck, I kinda... um... never mind, just run!" She ran over and gave him a kiss good bye, and he was just blushing and running off the whole time. "Now go kick some digimon butt!" The tomboy shouted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

What's gonna happen? They gonna be okay? Find out... on the next... chapter written by me! XD nn Please R&R so I can have the inspiration to write another! Thanks!

Sorry… Rika wasn't really Rika in this one. At times, she was, but others… she wasn't. Sorry about that, only my 3rd (if you count my poem) time writing a Rukato fic. Hopefully I'll get better.


End file.
